


Make It Right

by beware_of_fangirling



Series: Destiel One-shots [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Breaking Up & Making Up, Dean Freaks Out, Jealousy, M/M, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-03-06 18:49:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3144758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beware_of_fangirling/pseuds/beware_of_fangirling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean gets some disturbing news from Balthazar about Castiel's wedding... which he does not remember being a thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make It Right

**Author's Note:**

> Balthazar is alive for the sake of plot convenience.

"Hello, and my do we have a problem."

Dean jumped at the sudden appearance of Balthazar. He looked up from the gun he was cleaning at the British angel, who currently was waving the creamy envelope in his hand.

"What is it Balthazar? It better not be anything short of another apocalypse, " Dean grumbled as he put away his gun.

"I have just received a wedding invitation." The angel made it sound like that should explain everything.

"And you might actually have to be sober for once?"

Balthazar scoffed, "For a wedding. Oh no, I would die if I had to endure something like that without a drink. Or six. The problem is who's wedding it is."

Dean turned and folded his arms. "Okay, I'll bite. Who, on Earth,  or Heaven, would invite you to their wedding?"

"Castiel."

Dean tensed at the mention of his boyfriend for a year at this point. As far as he could remember, no one had proposed to Cas, at least he hadn't, and Cas wouldn't cheat on him, and he  _certainly_ wouldn't invite a mutual friend to the wedding, if he even knew how to have a wedding, which he probably doesn't, but could you even have a proper wedding in their line of work, which it would have to be for a fancy cream invitation-

"Well don't pull a muscle dear, I haven't finished," Balthazar spoke up to cut off Dean's inner ramble before he had an aneurysm.

Dean made a wild gesture for Balthazar to continue, not trusting himself to speak.

"Technically, Cassie didn't send the invitation to  _me_ directly, or at least not now me. Future me sent this to now me. Castiel is getting married November 7... 2018."

Dean calmed down a bit, but he was still freaked, not to mention confused. So he was going to marry Cas in a couple years, that's not bad. Dean had planned to spend the rest of his life with the angel anyway, it would be no big deal to have a full wedding.

When Dean voiced his concerns to to Balthazar,  the angel full on grimaced,  looking at Dean as if he would blow a gasket at the truth. ' _A good possibility,'_ Balthazar thought.

"See, the problem is, Cassie is getting married... but not to you."

Dean almost heard the record screech as his world stopped around him. Cas... and someone else? It didn't sound right. A ball of unease and pain settled itself inside of Dean's stomach. He could barely comprehend what was happening.

Dean couldn't even picture a world in which he lived without Cas. Now that they have been together, there was absolutely no turning back. Dean was completely ruined to even look at anyone in some form of interest for the past year, longer if he was being honest with himself. He constantly feared that Cas would die, be taken away from him. The thought of Cas voulentarily leaving him, living but with someone else, made Dean's stomach churn. Dean couldn't stand the thought of loosing Cas to Death, but if Cas chose to leave, Dean thought it would kill him.

"A-are you sure?" Dean would normally hate how his voice came out as a stutter, but at the moment he was just trying not to puke. 

"Do you plan to change your name to Alex Bladwan anytime soon?"

"...No... But, why? Why is Castiel marrying someone else? What happened to us?" Dean could feel himself starting to hyperventilate as a full blown panic attack creep at the edge of his mind.

"I don't know.  I only got the invitation.  _You_ have to fix things. I can send you back to before the wedding, but you only have a three hours before I have to bring you back."

"Yeah, yeah, I'll hurry," Dean mumbled.

The next thing he knew, he wasn't in the motel anymore. He was in a dark oak stall, with a black curtain for the door and fancy oak floors. Pushing the curtain aside, Dean was met with a nice-looking brown room, a few couches and chairs placed around and a long mirror on one wall. He saw himself, most likely a version from this time brooding in one of the plushy chairs. The future Dean jumped to his feet at the sound of the curtain swishing, pulling a gun from the waistband of his suit. A very nice tuxedo, Dean noticed, before he was distracted.

"What the hell are you?" The future Dean cautiously approached present Dean. 

"I'm from the past, tail-end of 2014 to be exact. Balthazar sent me here to figure out what went wrong with us and Cas. Test me if you want."

He did. After the future Dean was satisfied that his other self was not actually a monster, he put away his gun and sat down heavily. "So if I'm correct, we have been with Cas for about a year. What month is it?"

"November," present Dean answered, sitting down across from his other self. 

"Before the 7th?"

"Yeah. Why?"

Future Dean sighed and ran a hand down his face. "Because November 7, 2014 is when it all goes to hell between us."

"What happened?"

"We screwed up. Bad. Started some stupid-ass fight. I can't even remember what it was about now. We said some screwed up stuff about his mistakes with Crowley and Naomi. Told him we wouldn't care if he died, said his powers made him usefull. We were complete assholes. He left. Just flew away.  We got drunk off our asses for days. One night we just gave up on him coming back and brought a girl home. With our luck, of course that was the time he popped by to try and fix things. He saw what we did and then he really left. Any stuff he had lying around dissapeared with him. We didn't see him for two years.

"We finally ran into him one day on a hunt. He was with another hunter. This Alex guy. Just our luck, they were together. We spent those next two years trying to repair things with him, and to some extent we did. He forgives us and were all friends again. Just friends though, nothing more. And now we never might get that chance again because he is getting married... today." Dean laughed humorlessly. "How screwed up is it that we are the best man?"

"Dean Wichester type of screwed up," Present Dean answered as he tried to process the information. 

Future Dean chuckled again in the same manner before leaning foreward to look himself in the eye. "If you are able to go back and fix this,  _you damn well fix it._  Because if you don't, in three hours I am going to have to stand up there and watch Cas get married,  _with his back to me_. And then we'll really have lost him."

>>>>><<<<<

Dean sat there with his other for a bit longer before his stomach swirled and he was back in the motel and 2014. When Cas came back from his food run, Dean sweeped him up in a hug, and it took a lot of convincing for him to let go. Dean made sure he and Cas did not argue that day or the nrxt or the next or the next. Cas did get married on November 7, 2018. And he was facing Dean.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Breaking Down](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3144773) by [beware_of_fangirling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beware_of_fangirling/pseuds/beware_of_fangirling)




End file.
